


Amaurotine Dreams

by Mythros_Cat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythros_Cat/pseuds/Mythros_Cat
Summary: A collection of drabbles involving Emet-Selch, the other Ascians, Hythlodaeus and the Warrior of Light throughout the span of time from Amaurot to present.





	1. Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> This one features a friend's Warrior of Light in their Amaurotine self. Hermes belongs to Novasiri.

“How bad can it be?” Hades murmured as he adjusted his robes ever so slightly, the hood still down and hanging behind him, “We go, see this silly petting zoo that Nabriales put together and we’re done. I mean, aside from the fact it is technically our duty as convocation members to be there…”

The look on Hermes’ face told him near everything and Hades sighed, “Trust me, I almost wish we could feign ill for this as much as you do. The thought of spending ‘free time’ there instead of curled up here reading and relaxing is not a welcome one. Still…There may be some entertainment. You know how in the past his creations have gone.”

“Unfortunately,” Hermes replied as he stood from the nearby sofa. With the soft rustle of robes he moved over toward where Hades stood.

“This time he did not even apprise the rest of us of the plans. Though I am told he consulted Lahabrea briefly,” Hades explained with the barest hint of a shrug, “So it is as much a surprise to all of us.”

“Really? I mean I didn’t expect him to run much past me but to keep it from all of the others?” Hermes asked, a hint of curiosity and perhaps concern to his tone, “That… doesn’t bode well.”

“Exactly, so entertainment,” Hades grinned, turning to Hermes and placing a hand on each robe clad shoulder, “So if you suffer this with me now when we return I will make your favorite rolanberry dessert and we can be lazy for the entire rest of the afternoon. Is it a deal Hermes?”

Hermes gave a sigh, shoulder’s slouching ever so slightly, “Alright. But I do hope it’s not too terrible like his last revealed creation. How did that even pass the planning board….”

“I’ve no idea,” Hades grinned as he scooped up his mask and Hermes’ mask from the dresser, “Now let’s be off. The sooner this is over the sooner we can relax.”


	2. Unintended Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When 'victory' comes yet at a painful price.

The coming doom had been averted, but at a terrible price. One paid by so many souls, and one paid by another. With a deep sigh the white haired Ascian moved through the streets of Amaurot toward the buildings at the far end. The living quarters of the fourteen, those that had made up the convocation. 

Emet-Selch had spent another day with those who remained, deliberating course and method. How to bring back the star now that it’s will had been made manifest. Zodiark had saved them from the calamity but only after a sacrifice of so many. Not all had agreed with that method, or that price. In fact in following that path he had sacrificed his own happiness. 

The fourteenth of their order had argued and countered, not accepting of this choice. With so little time and so few other means though what could they do. They had to save their world, their people somehow, even at such a cost. So the fourteenth left. They left and took with them a piece of Emet-Selch whether they realized it or not.

Another day of meetings had come and gone. The convocation’s remaining members working to find solutions for the lingering issues. Those now bound and tied to Zodiark. Still in these moments to himself he could think more clearly, he could let his mind wander. Idly he trailed toward the building where both his own private rooms were as well as where theirs had been.

Every step felt like it was heavier than the last until finally he had entered the grand lobby of the living quarters. So few here now. The upper floors had been reserved for the convocation, the lower floors for the few other bureaucrats and those of standing. Slowly he trudged toward the far end, the elevator waiting for him it seemed. Once inside Emet-Selch let the doors shut, fingers hovering over the button that would take him to his destination. The floor that held not only his penthouse like living quarters, but theirs as well. Each floor divided into two to allow for room for work, study, relaxation and proper living space. His had been shared though now the other side was dark and empty.

With a sigh he pressed the button, the lift humming to life quietly as it carried him higher. Here in the privacy of the elevator car he could let the facade down. He could allow himself to crumble if only a little. One hand pulled the red mask that was his and his alone down and off his face before he leaned forward, forehead pressed to the cold material of the car.

So much had been lost. So much more could still be lost. He mourned for it. For their star, for the sacrifices lost, for what may yet come. And yet at the forefront of his mind was one robed figure alone. So much taken, so much offered….so much lost.


End file.
